


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

by shadowolfhunter



Series: hexen!baby [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Adalind's revenge backfires spectacularly, M/M, Mpreg, crack!fic, multiple liaisons, what goes around comes around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adalind's spell wreaks havoc, as Nick sleeps with Juliette, Adalind and Sean Renard courtesy of the potion and raging hormones. His night of passion with Renard has very unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maskofsecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maskofsecrets).



Nick Burkhardt walked out of the doctor’s office in a daze. He clutched the card he had been given, together with the appointment card, and the little folder tightly in his hand.

He stared vacantly into space, until Monroe sounded the horn which snapped him out of it.

Nick headed to the car, opened the door. “Well?”

Nick cleared his throat a couple of times and then nodded. Non-verbal communication was good right now. He couldn’t actually get the words out. 

Monroe was actually excited. “I told you, the old nose,” he tapped the side of his nose, “always knows.” His smile faltered a little when Nick turned to him.

“How do I…” a confused frown crossed his face. “I… er…” He cleared his throat.

“The Captain?” Monroe was beginning to get the gist, and there was going to be fall out.

“Yes, my Captain.” If Nick’s tone was a little dry, Monroe wasn’t taking offence, after all it wasn’t everyday that this sort of thing happened.

A thought occurred. “Adalind.”

Nick’s scowl was fearful to behold. “Adalind. Yes, I slept with Adalind. And Juliette… and…”

“Renard.”

“Yes, dammit. The month long sexcapades after Adalind’s damn spell. And now this.” He waved the little folder at Monroe. “You were right. And now dammit, I don’t know what to do.”

Monroe took the little folder from Nick’s hand and glanced at the contents. “Man,” he beamed “that’s something else!” He handed the folder back, and looked at Nick seriously. “You are going to have to tell him, he has a right to know.”

Nick looked a little sad then. “What if…” He couldn’t even articulate his fear, this was just so far outside of his realms of reality.

“We’ll cross that if we come to it,” said Monroe firmly. Privately he thought that Renard would be utterly delighted, but you never knew.

Monroe dropped Nick off at the precinct, Nick stuffed his folder and the other information into his pocket and headed in to the office. The Captain was at his desk, and Nick just wanted to get it over with.

He knocked on the door. “Captain, can we talk?”

“Yes, Nick, what is it?” Renard laid down his pen and gave his young detective his full attention. 

Nick leaned against the wall, and looked down at his hands. “Remember when we…” he made an expansive gesture. Renard remembered, he had hoped that it meant that they had a future, but Nick had gone back to Juliette and that appeared to be that. So Sean Renard reined in his feelings, and went back to his usual concerned detachment.

He was good at pretending. Like that.

“Yes.” 

“Captain… Sean,” Nick pulled himself together to look his Captain in the eye. “I’m pregnant.” He blurted turning his face away.

There was a moment when they both froze, then Nick looked up at his Captain again, the green eyes were blazing with something that Nick would call joy, and suddenly Sean was beside him, the long muscular arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into Sean’s chest.

Relief took the wind out of his sails, and he sagged against the father of his child. Heard Sean’s slightly breathy laugh, felt a surge of something he categorized as happiness, suddenly his fears seemed to evaporate.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little folder. “Would you like to see?”


	2. Domesticated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is taken care of.

In three weeks, Nick has had to buy some new clothes, he’s thicker around the waist now, his jeans no longer button up, so he buys a couple of sizes up, and some bigger, baggier sweaters and henleys to cover up with.

At first he was with Monroe, but somehow he’s moved in with Sean Renard. Monroe still does some cooking. In fact, the blutbad and his Captain seem to have come to some kind of strange agreement in which Nick never sees the kitchen.

Watercress soup has entered his diet.

Nick didn’t know such a thing existed.

He shares the Captain’s bed. He had protested, mostly because he didn’t want to impose, and the way he’s feeling, it’s quite an imposition in Nick’s eyes. Morning sickness! Ha! He’s lost count of the times he’s bolted for the toilet, all hours of the day and night. He thinks that Renard needs a medal for all the times he’s held Nick’s head, and rubbed Nick’s back, and never complained when nausea catches Nick before he makes the toilet, and clean up is required.

In fact, the Captain has been nothing short of amazing. Tender, affectionate, kind, not exactly words that Nick had associated with Sean Renard before. 

Nick’s memories of their previous encounter, the one that led to this, well, it was more passionate. Now Sean is cuddly. Nick is sure that there are no cuddly zauberbiester, but there’s no denying the way Sean holds Nick close, so Nick can lean into him, he rubs Nick’s back a lot, and somehow one big, strong hand always winds up splayed over the little bump that is Nick’s belly.

It’s the way that Sean looks at him. Nick imagines that the sex that led to baby was a one-time deal, brought on by Adalind’s spell alone. Now when he looks in Sean’s eyes, it’s clear to Nick that his Captain is in love. With Nick.

It takes him a while, but his encounter with Juliette when he tells her about his pregnancy brings home how he feels about Sean.

Juliette is not exactly supportive. She’s furious. Nick supposes that after what Adalind put them all through, and their break-up, that this is scarcely a surprise. He can’t blame her. It’s then he realizes that her love for him was always conditional. Conditional upon having no weird shit in their lives. As a vet, she’s fascinated, as his girlfriend, she’s repelled.

Knowing that a powerful wesen loves him, unconditionally, in fact, Sean’s not even certain that Nick loves him back, but he gives Nick his love anyway… well, that’s some kind of amazing.

That night, when Nick crawls under the covers and curls into his Sean’s wonderful warm embrace, he burrows closer, buries his face against the warm column of Sean’s neck, presses some kisses to Sean’s skin and tells his zauberbiest the truth. Nick Burkhardt is in love with Sean Renard.

Sean’s eyes glow gold with happiness.

Sean comes to all Nick’s appointments, holds his hand as the fact he’s going to have to have a caesarian sinks in, watches as the sonogram provides them pictures of their baby. He brews tea with honey and ginger for Nick's almost constant nausea, makes sure Nick eats well, allows Nick's very strange cravings, tuna and banana on pizza, rubs Nick's sore tired back, and holds Nick close through the night.

Nick couldn’t ask for a better lover.


	3. All Kinds of Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's blossoming.

Nick feels fat, he’s six months gone, jeans are a thing of the past, he wears sweat pants day in and day out. The entire precinct knows, to Nick’s considerable surprise he doesn’t get teased about it, in fact Hank and Wu are pretty careful of his every need. Nick partly suspects that Sean is behind the ban on teasing. Sean can be absolutely terrifying when he wants to be.

But Hank and Wu care about Nick, so he knows they aren’t really scared of his mate.

Nick’s belly is kinda huge now, and he guesses that he’s tested Sean in every single way possible on this one. He’s been temperamental, and hormonal, and all kinds of crazy, he’s puked his guts up in front of his boyfriend, and his boyfriend still loves him. Nick is fairly certain that the Captain is even more in love with him than just a couple of months ago. He had to be, because damn, even Nick would have left Nick by now.

They sleep cuddled together, Sean basically providing all the sleeping support that Nick needs as his masculine body attempts to square the circle and accommodate Nick’s baby bump. As time goes on, and Nick’s bump gets bigger, Nick’s sleep patterns are punctuated by restlessness. Sean has bruises from Nick’s thrashing around, and he never complains, not even the black eye he received one particularly bad night.

It’s a sizeable bruise, and Nick bursts into tears when he sees it; Sean just pulls Nick back into his arms, and trails kisses down the side of Nick’s face, seeks out his lips, and then Nick is so caught up in kissing Sean back that he forgets why he was crying (damn hormones) in the first place.

Sean buys a job lot of concealer, and sets about hiding the fact that his hormonal, weepy, heavily pregnant boyfriend has sharp elbows. Sean doesn’t mind, he’s a zauberbiest, they’re durable, and Nick has a right to be wriggly and hormonal, his body is being pushed to the limit.

Besides, his Grimm has accepted him as a mate, they love each other, and the mate bond is rock solid. Sean has everything he ever wanted, courtesy of Adalind’s nasty little spell. There is one wickedly childish corner of Sean’s soul that knows that Adalind is going to lose her temper when she finds out that instead of destroying him, as had been her plan, she’s given him everything he needs.

He knows he’s made some mistakes with Adalind, but her nature is inherently vicious, and if he had caved over some things she would be walking all over him. The chances were that others would have been at risk if he’d gone softer on her. 

She might even have killed Nick. Sean shudders, because that is the one thing that does terrify him. 

Nick’s lying in Sean’s arms, head on Sean’s shoulder, Sean’s half on his back so that he can use a hip to support Nick’s huge belly. One hand rubs Nick’s back. The Grimm is seven and a half months gone, and his back is in constant pain. He spends most of his time in bed now, his body is really strained. Sean came close to begging the doctor to get the caesarian going early, because Nick’s basically in pain all the time.

Time seems to stand still, and then contract. Suddenly it’s time. Nick is hurting, hanging on to Sean’s hand. The zauberbiest is kinda regretting that, because Nick’s a Grimm, and while Sean is tough and durable, Nick is actually crushing his hand.

They’re just about reaching the meds stage when Nick’s grip tightens hard on Renard’s hand, there’s a distinct crunch and Renard goes as white as a sheet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is turning into schmoopy-soppy... I just think of the two of them together, and some of the pics of them hamming it up for the fans, and my brain takes a left turn into mush.
> 
> Remember I said four chapters... well I lied. It's five.


	4. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby name, and a rather painful incident.

A wail from somewhere off to his left woke Nick. He glanced down, somewhere in the back of his slow to catch up brain he registered that he had done it. Somehow.

She was beautiful. He gazed down at this tiny perfect little being, that he and Sean had managed to create.

Total miracle.

“Hey!”

Nick turned his head, Monroe was sitting by his bed. “Hey.” He looked around, no Sean. “Sean?”

Monroe looked a little sheepish at that, “er dude… He’s…” a hand went back to rub the back of his neck.

Now Nick was feeling a little alarmed, “He’s what, Monroe.”

Monroe shook his head in wonder, “He’s getting his hand seen to, you totally broke a bone in his hand, dude.”

“I what?” Nick grabbed for the covers. “Where is he?”

“Take it easy, he…” Monroe pulled the covers back over Nick.

“…is fine.” Nick looked up, Sean stood in the doorway, his left hand wrapped in a splint. Nick’s eyes zeroed in on the injury, and tears began to well, Sean moved then, and sat on the bed. “I’m fine, it will heal in a few weeks.” 

Nick took Sean’s hand between both of his, “sorry.”

“And look what we made.” Sean leaned in and whispered, “isn’t she perfect?”

Nick leaned forward, ignoring the strange pain in his abdomen, caesarian he reminded himself, Sean got up and went to the crib, picking their daughter up, he laid her in Nick’s arms.

With their precious bundle in his arms, Nick leaned back against Sean, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. “What are we going to call her?”

He could sense there was something on Sean’s mind, and had been on and off for a while when they talked about names. “Sean?”

“How about Magdala?” Something about Sean’s oh-too-casual tone clued Nick in that this was a big deal to his partner.

“Magdala.” He tried it out, at that moment she looked up at her fathers and blew a bubble.

“She likes it.”

Sean rolled his eyes, just a little, Magdala was a baby, she scarcely knew one sound from another, but he stared down at his baby girl and felt a rush of something that looked suspiciously like love. His family. His very own, not what the Austrians had tried to take away from him, but something precious that he could keep.

He wrapped his arms more firmly around Nick and their baby. 

Monroe quietly snapped some pictures of the new family. He knew several people who would want one.


	5. Bringing Up Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sean discover the joys of parenthood.

The news of the new Grimm/Zauberbiest baby spread fast, and if Nick thought that the gifting was excessive when he was just a Grimm, well now he was a Grimm and a new Papa, his world erupted in baby blankets, and adorable little knitted jackets, and crocheted things, and cute dresses and soft toys, not forgetting the pies, and the fruit and the vegetarian dishes that started just arriving, seemingly from nowhere. 

To say that his lover was bemused by the outpouring of attention was an understatement.

Privately Nick thought that Sean had never been the target of so much positive, loving attention in his entire life. It was bound to be a little bewildering. And it made Nick sad that Sean’s life up to now was fairly bereft of the things that made life good.

In between diapers and bottles, and the receiving of endless gifts, Nick was getting his fitness levels back up. 

But right then, he was just trying to change Maggie into a clean, dry diaper and another dress.

Maggie had very quickly figured out which was the soft, easy-to-take-advantage of parent. She never played up like this for Sean.

She was currently naked on the mat, staring up at him with big green eyes (alarmingly like her dad’s, sorta shrewd and knowing), and just daring him to try it. Nick didn’t even want to think about the clean up in the kitchen. It was amazing how far pureed carrot and zucchini went.

Solid food, huh?

Nick approached with caution, diaper changes could be tricky, especially with Grimm/Zauberbiest babies who liked to make their poor, exhausted Papa work for it.

Maggie gurgled and stuck out her hands. Nick didn’t even have to look.

“Having trouble?” Sean’s deceptively mild question told Nick that he had seen the carnage in the kitchen.

“Little bit.” Nick hadn’t meant to sound so terse, but he was tired. Sean didn’t seem to mind, but then he never did. However grumpy or exhausted and snappy Nick got, Sean took all of it in his ample stride.

Sean slid an arm around Nick’s waist and gently pulled him back against Sean’s body. Nick literally folded into his lover’s embrace, buried his face in Sean’s shoulder, and tried not to mind feeling the girl in this situation.

Sean rested his cheek against his lover’s bent head, he could feel Nick shivering a little from strain. Being a Grimm was hard on the body, and Nick had had a baby only four months ago. His body had been through nine months of torture and a caesarian, none of which a male body really was designed for or meant to go through. He wasn’t due back at his desk for another couple of months, but Grimm stuff happened when it happened, and Nick wasn’t one to shirk his duties.

“Allow me, you go and get some rest, I’ve got this.”

Nick waved a hand, “the kitchen…”

“Done. And I’ll fix us some supper.” Sean put a firm but gentle hand on Maggie’s belly, “Miss Magdala and I have a date with a diaper and some clean clothes.”

By the time Sean had cleaned up Maggie, put her in her cot, got dinner arranged (even if it was only re-heating things) Nick had almost drifted off to sleep.

“Hey.” Sean put the tray down, plucked Maggie out of her cot, and picked up her bottle, Nick pushed himself up and reached for a plate.

“Spinach and ricotta lasagna.” He tucked in, managing about half of it before exhaustion took over.

Maggie was dozing, having pushed away the bottle, and Sean carefully removed the tray before stretching out and Nick crawled closer. Sean made himself comfortable, as his family slept.


	6. Adalind's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not go how Adalind was expecting.

Adalind Schade checked her appearance very carefully, she really wanted Renard to know what he was missing out on. He was likely exhausted and severely stressed by the spell, which was designed to leave him on the outs with pretty much everybody, especially the Grimm.

Adalind hated Nick, because he wasn’t afraid of her. What she could do. And that hurt, but not as much as Sean Renard’s fascination with the Grimm.

All that was about to change, because she was about to present the bastard with his heir, and she knew he wouldn’t be able to resist that. Especially if he had no idea she had also slept with Eric. She imagined Diana was Renard’s simply because he was the more impassioned lover, somehow, Eric Renard had been a disappointment after Sean, less exciting in bed. Adalind had closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was with his younger half-brother, Eric’s soft hands, slim body and small muscles were a poor substitute for Sean’s large, strong, gun-calloused hands, impressively powerful musculature and huge, sturdy frame. So Adalind appreciated soft, fine Egyptian cotton sheets with an impossibly high thread count, and an incredibly comfortable bed instead.

Her encounter with Sean, no bed was involved. She smirked. Somehow that just made their coupling hotter.

She whisked into the precinct without a care in the world, even though Hank Griffin was the first person she spotted. Awkward. Getting past Sean’s watchdog, Sergeant Wu would be her next task, but he appeared to be away from his desk, so she walked right up to Renard’s office door, surprisingly closed, knocked and stepped in without waiting for a reply.

He was there, behind his desk, and he was not alone. For a moment, she just gaped, uncertain of the exact position she was now in, because the baby in his arms seated on his knee was a total shock to her. She tried to gather her wits.

“Adalind.” His tone was dry, his expression entirely detached, although she was certain she saw the merest flicker of the enraged Zauberbiest within, and she realized that there were things going on here that she would do well to tread carefully about.

The baby in Sean’s arms looked at her just then, and the big green eyes staring at her told her exactly who the father was.

“Sean.” She tried not to reveal her surprise, “this is new.” She said a little hesitantly.

“My daughter.” She could hear the warmth, love and pride in his voice, inside her a tiny voice was screaming no, no, no, no, nooooooooooo.

There was a photo frame just to his left, and honestly the only thought in her head was who was the bitch who beat her to the punchline, as she reached his desk and grabbed for the frame, he actually backed up a little, shielding the baby from her.

Adalind turned the frame in her hands, “Nick?” She stamped her foot. “You’re with Nick!”

“And why shouldn’t he be?” 

Oh god, the Grimm.

She moved away from the door, putting Renard’s visitors’ chairs between her and Nick, who circled Renard’s desk to stand next to Sean’s chair, she gawped at them, her brain taking in the scene, the baby, the warnings attached to her spell, the Grimm.

Adalind wanted to scream in frustration, but better pull the tattered remnants of her dignity around her.

Sean handed his daughter to her other father, and it was then that Adalind made the connection.

“You… him…” She waved a hand in a vague sort of gesture.

“I bore her.” Nick pulled his daughter to his chest, “In some ways you did us a favour,” he grinned and Adalind seethed, “gave us both everything we’ve always wanted.”

Sean was coming toward her now, and she bit down on her frustration again, and the crippling kick of disappointment at knowing that the Prince would never be hers.

“I know all about Vienna, and Frau Pech, and the deal.”

She saw the look on his face, it was almost hatred, and she realized that she had really screwed up badly. The idea that his daughter would be a pawn in the hands of the Royals, twisted him up in ways that were going to be detrimental to her if she didn’t try and salvage something from this.

“I had no choice.”

“I want my child, Adalind.”

Well, that had been what she intended, only not this way. They were a twofer deal, and she was going to have to figure out something new.

“We’ll see about that.” She was weak and vulnerable, because he could make a good case and she knew it. She stamped her foot again, and spun on her heel, leaving before she completely lost it in front of them.

Damn, damn, damn…

Sean turned back to Nick, a rueful expression on his face. 

“Sean, I get it… Adalind’s baby is yours, and we’ll fight for her.” Nick hated the vulnerability in Sean’s eyes which came up after the whole potion mess, his zauberbiest was particularly vulnerable about children, and once again Nick found himself thinking of the Austrians, who had so profoundly screwed Sean up. He didn’t know the whole story, getting information from Sean was like opening a clam with your bare hands but he knew enough that Sean’s father’s family had harried Sean and his mother all over Europe. That Sean had literally had to fight and run for his life, the longest he had lived anywhere growing up was in Russia for two years, that even now Sean was in his forties, members of his own family were trying to kill him.

Sean sat and pulled Nick and their daughter into his arms, Nick moved then to sit on Sean’s desk, because he doubted the chair would safely hold the three of them.

Sean leaned forward so that he could hold the two of them closer, Nick slipped his free arm around Sean’s neck. “We’ll get her Sean, she will be safe. I promise.”

Sean didn’t reply, just leaned against Nick. They stayed like that a while. Never hearing the door to the office quietly close.

Wu had been an officer a long time, he knew the value of a Captain like Sean Renard, now Renard had found happiness in his life with Nick and their baby girl, and Wu would do a lot to protect that. So he closed the open door and left the family to their own private time.

Adalind drove away, she needed some space, she’d sat in her car for a full five minutes outside the precinct, almost in a daze wondering how her plans were all ashes around her.

She pulled up at the traffic lights. Damn Nick Burkhardt. She hammered her fists on the steering wheel and shrieked in frustration.


End file.
